An unexpected guest
by stormborn23
Summary: A 10th Walker joins the fellowship. A strange pendant brings a young girl to Middle-Earth, but she's been there before. Will she be able to survive this time- and save a loved ones' life?
1. Chapter 1

**AN UNEXPECTED GUEST**

A LORD OF THE RINGS FANFICTION

**CHAPTER 1**

"I'm frightened, Sam", Frodo Baggins said to his companion, Samwise Gamgee.

They were sitting on a balcony where the entire Rivendell could be seen. It was a brisk autumn night, stars shining on the sky without a single cloud. A waterfall was nearby creating a bubbling noise while two hobbits were sitting on a fence, looking in the distance.

"What are you frightened about, Mr. Frodo? If you don't mind me asking, of course",Sam said turning his head towards Frodo.

"I'm frightened of what tomorrow will bring", Frodo answered. He avoided Sam's gaze and turned his head to look at the moon.

"What do you mean?", Sam asked, with a confused look on his face.

"I don't know why, but I have a feeling that our trip hasn't ended yet. And I feel like it might never end."

"I don't understand..." Sam began.

"I know you don't. I don't understand completely myself." said Frodo, interrupting Sam. "We'll see what happens tomorrow, and we'll see if my feelings are correct."

And with those words, Frodo Baggins went to sleep and to dream overwhelming dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

"It is a rather nice morning don't you think? That breakfast really cheered me up", Gandalf said while walking next to Frodo. "I liked that rabbit meat in particular. The seasoning was just perfect, I can't quite figure out what it was..."Gandalf continued to babble on, not noticing that Frodo wasn't listening.

"Are you okay, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked Frodo, noticing a concerned look on Frodo's face.

"I'm fine, just didn't sleep alright", Frodo answered.

They were walking on a narrow path through Rivendell, trying to get to an open chamber where the council of Elrond was being kept. Yellow leaves were falling through the air and to the ground. filling the path , making crunchy noises while their feet stepped on them. It indeed was a very nice morning. The sun was shining above them, filling them with warmth as they continued walking. They made it to a small, narrow bridge which led to the council. On their left and right was nothing, just the abyss, since Rivendell was hidden deep in the mountains, and all that could be seen down in the abyss were distant trees.

The hobbits, and the wizard, reached the council. Frodo noticed that someone had already arrived. A person, in white clothing, sat on one of the chairs with their hood across their head. A girl, by the looks of it. _What strange clothing_, Frodo thought to himself. He heard Gandalf mumble something beneath his bread and looked up to see his face. Gandalf's eyebrows were scowling, and his mouth was twitched in disapproval. Frodo wondered what it was that made Gandalf feel so unpleasant.

Elrond was standing next to the girl, whispering something to her while she was nodding her head. He looked up as soon as he had heard footsteps, and moved forward.

"Ah, Gandalf!" he said with his lips stretching into a genuine smile. "My dear friend!". His eyes moved to Frodo. "Frodo Baggins. I am very pleased to see you almost completely healed."

"Thank you. You are most kind", Frodo said. "I didn't get the chance to thank you, or your daughter, for what you've done for me."

"There's no need to thank us, we must do what ever is in our power to help you.", Elrond said and moved to a spot where everyone can see him, since others have shown up.

"Strangers from distant lands! We have summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor", Elrond said, his eyes moving from person to person. "Middle-Earth stands before the brink of destruction...None can escape it! We will unite or you will fall..."

The discussion continued for some time, and it was just as the Fellowship was gathered that the girl in white stood up and took her hood off. Frodo looked at her with interest.

She had reddish-brown, wild and messy hair, not too long though. Her eyes were big and dark, dark as the darkest night, a bit elvish-like. She had a ring through her nostril, something he had never seen before. She was a rather pretty human, although very short for one. He might have confused her with a dwarf if he hadn't known better.

"I will join the Fellowship as well", she said with an authoritative voice. All eyes moved on her.

Elrond opened his mouth to say something, when Gandalf interrupted him.

"Magdalene! How did you get back here?" he shouted in utter surprise. "I thought you had abandoned us."

"Of course I hadn't. I explained it to you that I had no choice but to go back.", she retorted.

"We will discuss it later, then. I'm afraid it isn't for everyone to hear.", Gandalf said, still in surprise. All eyes still laid on the girl-Magdalene.

She slowly walked to the Fellowship and introduced herself to each of them. When she came to Frodo, she said: "You will determine the fate of Middle-Earth, and for that you have my sword, and my life."


End file.
